The intrasanguinous host-mediated assay is being used to study the metabolism of chemicals to mutagenic products in different organs of mice. Bacterial or yeast cells are injected into the tail vein and can be recovered from the liver, kidneys, lungs and testes. Initial studies with chemicals are underway.